Moving On
by LoisLane1006
Summary: Mimi decides to move on. But, will Rex let her?


Moving On  
By: Theresa Bennett  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mimi or Rex. (Wish I owned Rex! () Don't own anyone on Days  
  
Author's note: My story may be a bit inaccurate because I do not know what happened between Mimi and Jason.  
  
Couple: Rimi???  
  
Spoilers: "The great quake" will happen in this story and also I mention spoilers about what happens to Lexie.  
  
Summary: Mimi, tired of Rex ignoring her decides to spend the summer in L.A. But, something happens that prevents Mimi from getting to L.A. Read on to find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so sick of this! I am tired of Rex DiMera's attitude!! He has NO right to treat me this way! I'm Mimi Lockhart and Rex DiMera was sort of my boyfriend-that is until he started completely ignoring me. Nothing new, though. I've been hurt before. My last boyfriend, Jason, broke my heart but, I loved him. Sometimes, I think a part of me always will. I am going to Los Angeles to visit my aunt and cousins, but also, to get away. The only way I'll get over Rex is to stay away.  
  
Mimi: Rex, Cassie. Hello.  
  
Rex: Hey. We, uh, heard about your vacation. Have fun.  
  
Mimi: I plan to.  
  
Cassie: Rex, can we go?  
  
Rex: Yeah, sis. Bye, Meems.  
  
Mimi: Whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Later at the airport.~  
  
Belle: I'm gonna miss you, Meems.  
  
Mimi: I know. But, I have to get out of Salem.  
  
Belle: Believe me, I know. Promise to call or write everyday?  
  
Mimi: Promise.  
  
Speaker: Flight 129 to Los Angeles, now boarding.  
  
Mimi: Well, that's me. Bye, Belle.  
  
(Suddenly, tremors shook the ground, people fell, and items flew. A chair flew at Mimi and knocked her unconscious and into a crevice.)  
  
Belle: NOOOO! Meems.! (Belle gets out her cell phone and dials)  
  
Operator: Salem Police Department.  
  
Belle: Roman Brady, please.  
  
Operator: He isn't here.  
  
Belle: Then, Bo Brady, please.  
  
Operator: I'm sorry miss; he's out of the office as well.  
  
Belle: Commander Carver?  
  
Operator: I'll get him.  
  
(Belle whimpers)  
  
Abe: Commander Carver.  
  
Belle: It's Belle Black. I'm at the airport. Mimi is hurt. ple-please do som-something.  
  
Abe: Belle, calm down. A lot of people were hurt in the earthquake. I'll send the paramedics to the airport.  
  
Belle: Hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile.~  
  
Newscaster: This is Hollie Caruso with Channel 7 news and I am live at the Salem Airport. An earthquake has hit many Salemites but, most of the people that were affected are in this building. Stay tuned to Channel 7 news for more updates.  
  
Rex: No! No. I can't believe it did this. The laser was supposed to turn coal into diamonds not.create an earthquake. Oh, no! What if people are hurt? I have to find out. Mimi! She was headed to the airport.  
  
(He runs off)  
  
~Back at the airport.~  
  
Belle: Come on, Mimi. Hold on! You're going to be okay.  
  
Paramedic: Miss? Your name?  
  
Belle: Belle Black and this is my friend, Mimi Lockhart. Please. you have to help her!  
  
Paramedic: Calm down, Miss Black. That's why we're here.  
  
(Belle looks around)  
  
Belle: There are a lot of paramedics here.  
  
Paramedic: There are a lot of injuries.  
  
Belle: Dr. Wesley!!  
  
Craig: Belle, what is it?  
  
Belle: Mimi.  
  
Craig: Let me see.  
  
~Later.~  
  
(Rex comes to the airport and runs into Belle.)  
  
Rex: Belle. where's Mimi?  
  
Belle: Rex. She's over.there.  
  
Rex: Is she.??  
  
Belle: She's alive. Barely. She fell into a crevice and.  
  
Rex: I have to see her.  
  
Belle: We're not allowed to see her until they get her to the hospital.  
  
~Later at University Hospital.~  
  
(The Brady's, Black's, Lockhart's and the Horton's all stand up as Craig approaches.)  
  
Craig: She's awake. She's going to be fine.  
  
Julia Lockhart: Oh. Thank Goodness.  
  
Belle: Yes!  
  
Rex: Can we see her?  
  
Craig: Yes. Of course. Family first.  
  
~Later.~  
  
Rex: Hey.  
  
Mimi: Hi.  
  
Rex: I am so sorry.  
  
Mimi: For what?  
  
Rex: I did this.  
  
Mimi: I don't understand.  
  
Rex: It was an experiment. I had this laser. I was trying to make coal into diamonds. But, someone messed with the laser and it caused this earthquake.  
  
Mimi: You.you did this.?  
  
Rex: Not exactly. I mean sort of. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Mimi: Hurt? This is nothing. Rex, I am in a lot of pain and have several broken bones. But, do you know what hurts the most? My heart. I fell for you. I fell hard.and I.  
  
Rex: I am so. sorry.  
  
Mimi: It's not enough. I need to know how you feel.  
  
(Rex leans toward her and gives her a sweet kiss, as the kiss deepens Mimi pulls away.)  
  
Mimi: No! I need you to TELL me how you feel.  
  
Rex: Mimi.  
  
Mimi: Fine. Whatever. Get Out!!  
  
Rex: Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Get Out!  
  
Rex: I love you!!!  
  
Mimi: What did you say?  
  
Rex: That's what I wanted to tell you. This morning when I thought that. I realized that.  
  
His sentence went unfinished as Mimi drew him into a kiss.  
  
Mimi: I love you, too. 


End file.
